


Ball Lightning

by thattrainssailed



Series: Words Hung Above, But Never Would Form [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Introspection, M/M, Magnus' magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thattrainssailed/pseuds/thattrainssailed
Summary: Magnus is, before anything else,power.





	Ball Lightning

Magnus is, before anything else,  _power_. **  
**

It’s no secret that he’s one of the most powerful warlocks in the world. His knowledge of magic and talent for fixing it is famous not just in New York, but through the entire warlock population. He’s prevented wars, halted death, and razed buildings with a mere flick of his hand. If a warlock could do it, it was said, then Magnus Bane could.

Alec isn’t privy to the full extent of Magnus’ power for several months. He’s seen him fight, of course, watched him intimidate and manipulate while trying to ignore the way his stomach flipped at such mesmerising confidence. But negotiation is only a small part. It’s powerful connections and reputation.

He gets a better idea of Magnus’ potential when he heals Luke. The magic is palpable in the air from the moment Alec steps into the loft. It’s a silent screech that pricks at Alec’s skin as he takes Magnus’ hand, an energy that pierces Alec’s insides and then fills the punctures with light. When it’s over, the absence of magic leaves him feeling almost empty, compensated only by the solid weight of Magnus in his arms.

Some time later, Alec isn’t sure how he ever thought of Magnus as anything over than awe-inspiring. The reality of the warlock’s power takes his breath away. He’s only able to watch with stuttering lungs as Magnus winds his magic around the angelic core, twists ley lines, takes out whole armies with a flash of blue and cat eyes. In those moments, Alec has never seen anyone so undeniably present as Magnus. His essence takes over the air. The world around them takes its cues from his heartbeat. Magnus has electricity woven into his very marrow.

It’s not just battle, though. No, sometimes his everyday habits reveal just as much about the warlock’s magic. Alec has lost count of the number of times he’s asked why Magnus doesn’t just do a simple task with magic. Every time, Magnus has smiled indulgently at him and said, “Because I enjoy it, my darling.” Magnus doesn’t have just potential, but understanding. A harmony with his magic that only crescendos when appropriate, allowing it to hum a soft pianissimo in the background for most of the day.

Magnus is power first and foremost, but so much comes close behind. Restraint. Wisdom. Care. His magic is not a tool, but a feeling. Fury, contentment, anxiety. Alec will never tire of taking in the different essences that follow Magnus. And when the warlock presses close, curls himself against Alec’s side with his arms wrapped around the shadowhunter’s torso, Alec basks in the warmth of magic. Contentment in the air.  _Love_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell about Malec with me on [tumblr](https://thattrainssailed.tumblr.com/).


End file.
